La razón que te demora
by chappyxrukia
Summary: Ichigo entre la vida y la muerte tendrá que encontrar el motivo para quedarse en el mundo de los vivos con la ayuda de un conejo de peluche ¿lo lograra?
1. incertidumbre

**Hola gente! Estoy de vuelta después de varios años sin escribir, mi vida ha cambiado mucho ya no tengo 18 y perdí gente querida, estuve triste y sin inspiración pero ahora llego la hora de volver con algo nuevo.**

Ichigo entre la vida y la muerte tendrá que encontrar el motivo para quedarse en el mundo de los vivos con la ayuda de un conejo de peluche ¿lo lograra?

Incertidumbre

Eran las 6 pm cuando en la autopista que conectaba la ciudad de Karakura con Tokio se vio colapsada por un trágico accidente en cadena, como resultado dos personas perdieron la vida y seis de ellas fueron trasladados al hospital local.

Los gritos de la sala de guardia, el olor a desinfectante mezclado con la sangre, los médicos con sus batas blancas; no entendía que estaba haciendo allí parado en medio de toda esa locura ¿Acaso nadie notaba su presencia?, su mente estaba confusa apenas recordaba su nombre, intento comunicarse con una enfermera pero fue ignorado ¿Qué es lo que sucedía? Estaba entrando en pánico cuando se vio; estaba acostado en una cama de la guardia cubierto de sangre, su rostro estaba cubierto por el respirador que le habían puesto pero se podía ver la hinchazón de este; entro en Shock ¿Estaba Muerto? Su mente captaba algunos fragmentos de la conversación que mantenía el Medico que lo observaba junto a otro colega.

-Costilla fracturada… Pulmón Perforado- repitió como autómata

-¡Exacto!- una voz cantarina le respondió, Ichigo giro rápidamente para observar al dueño de la voz.

-¿Cómo puedes verme?- le pregunto al hombre rubio con Hakama negra que le sonreía.

\- ¡Hola chico!- Aclaro su voz- Me presento, me llamo Urahara Kisuke y soy un Shinigami.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal y en su rostro se reflejó el pánico - ¿Shinigami? ¿Estoy muerto?- las piernas comenzaron a flaquearle.

-Por poco- sonrió – en cambio él, si está muerto – desenfundo una espada y con la guarda le pego a un hombre que pasaba junto a Ichigo.

El temor hacia aquel extraño empezó a crecer – ¿Entonces… porque me encuentro fuera de mi cuerpo? ¿Qué me paso? – llevo sus manos hacia sus cabellos y los despeino en un gesto de desesperación.

-No es difícil de entender… Estas en coma amigo mío- volvió a enfundar su espada -protagonizaste junto a ocho personas más un accidente en cadena – suspiro – lamentablemente tres personas fallecieron contando al que envié recién, todo este asunto me dio un poco de trabajo y bueno ahora tropecé con vos.

Los ojos color ámbar de Ichigo observaba al hombre rubio de aspecto desgarbado mientras procesa aquella información.

-Tu cuerpo mortal es fuerte y no quiere dejarte ir- le explico –debe haber alguna razón importante, por la que todavía no puedas ir a tocar el arpa con los ángeles.

-No recuerdo nada de mi vida, solamente mi nombre- giro para mirarse en la cama de hospital y comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia él – Voy a entrar- se arrojó sobre el esperando recuperar su cuerpo y traspaso la camilla.

Urahara rio - ¡oye! Tenes que averiguar qué es lo importante que te hará vivir, no vas a poder volver sino.

-¡injusto!- grito Ichigo levantándose – No recuerdo nada ¿Cómo empiezo? ¿Qué voy a hacer mientras tanto?

El extraño cansado de todo el trabajo miro su reloj – No me queda más tiempo contigo – mientras lo averigües serás un alma errante, tienes el plazo de un mes para averiguarlo, si no me volverás a ver nuevamente – una puerta apareció en el medio de la sala de emergencia – si lo necesitas puedes meterte en objetos inanimados – la puerta se abrió y el hombre la atravesó - ¡Mucha suerte Ichigo Kurosaki!- Se despidió.

 _¿Para qué mierda me quiero meter en objetos inanimados?_ Pensó.

-¡maldito Kisuke Urahara!- grito a todo pulmón, que carajos importaba si estaba en medio de una sala de emergencia, nadie lo escuchaba igualmente aunque el alarido hizo que las luces de la habitación titilaran por un momento.

El cabello anaranjado de Ichigo brillaba con el sol mientras caminaba por las calles del pueblo de Karakura frunció el ceño al recordar las tres cosas que sabía hasta el momento, Kurosaki era su apellido, estaba en Karakura y podía meterse en objetos inanimados; suspiró; con esas tres piezas no podía reconstruir el rompecabezas que se había vuelto su vida ahora, paso tras paso llego a una plaza y se sentó en un banco de madera cansado, necesitaba dormir, despejar su mente para poder armar algo y descubrir más sobre él mismo, se había visto en el hospital y no aparentaba mucho más de treinta años, seguramente tenía un trabajo, una casa y una esposa, porque si hubiera sido un fracasado seguramente no tendría alguna razón para vivir y el maldito Shinigami se lo hubiera llevado. En ese momento paso un niño corriendo por enfrente de él y de la mochila que llevaba se le cayó un conejo de peluche, clavo la mirada en ese ser inanimado y pensó que por intentarlo no perdía nada tal vez después se pudiera meter en cosas más grandes que le serian útil para interactuar con alguien.

Se acercó al pequeño animal y se concentró, poco a poco logro meterse con éxito, una vez dentro investigo su motricidad y todas sus extremidades funcionaban excelentes, en el momento que estaba por comenzar a correr escucho pasos que provenían de donde se había marchado el niño y se tiro al piso sin que le diera tiempo de esconderse, el pequeño regreso en busca del conejo, lo tomo de la oreja y lo guardo en la mochila.

-Suerte que te encontré, si no esta noche no hubiera podido dormir- se puso la mochila, y corrió nuevamente al escuchar el grito de su mama que lo buscaba.

En la oscuridad de la mochila donde se encontraba escucho la voz de una mujer que regañaba al niño por haberla hecho preocupar.

El cuarto donde se encontraba ahora era de un azul profundo rodeado de juguetes que iban de muñecos de peluche a una completa colección de muñecos de acción; Ichigo se encontraba sobre la cama donde el pequeño niño lo había dejado; que desdichada se había vuelto su vida al depender de un cuerpo de peluche para atarse al mundo de los vivos; miro por la ventana que se encontraba alado de la cama, una hermosa luna brillaba en el cielo; suspiro; su estómago gruño cuando en el cuarto se filtró el olor a pescado frito, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo guiado por el aroma delicioso del pescado, la puerta se encontraba semi abierta así que se escapó al pasillo donde al final de este había una escalera que se dirigía hacia la planta baja de la casa de donde provenían las voces del niño con su madre mientras comían, era muy riesgoso bajar en esos momentos mejor esperaría a que ambos se durmieran y entonces iría en busca de algo para cenar.

Fue la hora más larga de su vida hasta que el niño con el pijama ya puesto y su madre entraron.

-Mamá cuéntame algún cuento para dormir.

La madre corrió a Ichigo que se encontraba sentado en la almohada, y acostó al pequeño – Bien – lo tapo - ¿Cuál historia será esta vez?

Ichigo quería que lo partiera un rayo _soy un peluche, soy un peluche…_ se mentalizaba para no moverse mientras el niño lo abrazaba y escuchaba el cuento, busco algo en que concentrarse y no tardo en encontrar algo hermoso que observar, el azul de los ojos de aquella mujer llenos de amor por el monstro que lo apretaba hasta dejarlo casi sin respiración; Luego de un rato sintió que se aflojaba el agarre y se quedaba profundamente dormido, la madre se despidió con un beso y se marchó.

Aprovecho el momento y se aventuro a bajar a la cocina por un bocadillo, intento abrir la heladera pero era demasiado pequeño y débil para lograrlo, además de que cada dos o tres pasos que daba se enredaba con las orejas y se caía, frustrado volvió con dificultad al cuarto y se sento en el medio del lugar malhumorado, tenía mucha hambre, y como milagro de dios vio a una galleta que se encontraba debajo de la cama, corrió desesperado y cuando intento morderla no pudo.

-Pero que mierda… - balbuceo y comenzó a golpear la galleta contra el piso hasta hacerla polvo.

\- Chappy…- lo llamo el niño atemorizado mientras miraba como el conejo torturaba a la galleta.

\- Mi deseo se cumplió- sonrió – estas vivo.

\- Estas en un sueño niño…- respondió Ichigo empeorando la situación

\- No, no es un sueño, me levante a hacer pipí y escuche ruido debajo de mi cama y aquí estas ¡soy feliz!

\- Escucha…- intento hablar el conejo otra vez pero el chico lo interrumpió llamado a gritos a su madre.

La pequeña mujer apareció en la puerta asustada- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-Es Chappy mamá – su sonrisa ocupaba casi toda la cara – Está vivo

Ella lo miro y se rio cuando vio que el conejo estaba desparramado en la alfombra – lo habrás soñado- lo tomo de las orejas y lo observo minuciosamente – vamos yuu hay que dormir – lo acostó y lo tapo otra vez – mañana el tío vendrá a buscarte para acompañarte a la escuela – lo beso y se fue.

-Conejo maldito – lo miro enojado mientras lo tomaba de las orejas – Rukia no me cree porque no te moviste cuando ella apareció- lo revoleo a los pies y se tapó hasta la cabeza.

 _Rukia…_ ese nombre hizo un clic en la cabeza de Ichigo

-Es que tengo una misión que cumplir, te contare si me ayudas – se acercó y Yuu destapo su cabeza y lo miro interesado – No puedo mostrarme a tu mamá porque seguramente pensara que estoy endemoniado y contratara a un sacerdote para hacerme un exorcismo – pero confía en mi Yuu y yo confiare en ti ¿sí?

El niño asintió y luego de un rato se quedó nuevamente dormido e Ichigo lo siguió.

continuara...

La opinión de ustedes es valorada asi que no se olviden dejar sus rewiew toda critica es constructiva . Saludos 3


	2. Kurosaki

Hola gente! Siiii pude publicar segundo capítulo wiiii (odio mi trabajo no me deja hacer nada divertido jajajajaja) la verdad que estuve un poco ocupada y no pude sentarme mucho en la pc, mi idea es tratar de subir todos los fines de semanas o domingos mejor dicho pero a veces cuesta cumplir la voy a ir actualizando al igual que mi otra historia "viaje de egresados" pido perdón si hay faltas de ortografía a veces la ansiedad de subirlo me hace no revisar de forma cautelosa espero que este capítulo le genere curiosidad porque a mí ya me lo genero. Saludos gente y dejen comentarios, criticas o lo que quieran n.n besosss.

Kurosaki

Era de mañana cuando el olor a café inundaba el comedor de la casa Kuchiki, Rukia terminaba de hacer unas tostadas cuando el timbre sonó, con una sonrisa miro el reloj que indicaba que apenas eran las 5:00 am, su hermano había llegado más temprano de lo habitual.

-Parece que lo hubiera presentido- comento cuando abrió la puerta y la figura del hombre moreno apareció.

-Perdón por llegar tan temprano- se disculpó – Esta mañana fui forzado a salir antes del departamento por algunos ruidos molestos de mis vecinos de alado – se excusó, mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-No importa- sonrió – Estoy feliz de no tener que desayunar sola, siempre vienes justo para llevar a yuu a la escuela y nunca podemos hablar de que tal nos va a cada uno – le sirvió una taza de café

\- Siempre estoy apurado, me hace sentir mal- la miro apenado.

Rukia se sentó y para cortar la tensión del momento comenzó a hablarle de su hijo – Anoche Yuu me despertó de un grito – se reía – me asusté mucho pero cuando lo fui a ver me dijo que Chappy estaba vivo.

Byakuya se rio – La imaginación de mi sobrino no tiene límites.

-Siempre está inventando cosas- bebió del líquido negro – Ya no sé qué hacer.

\- Es cosa de la edad- La señalo – Tu también adorabas a ese conejo e incluso le hablabas hasta los 15 años.

\- No puede ser – se sintió avergonzada – Tienes razón – afirmo feliz al recordarlo.

\- Desde que nació que es apegado a aquel bicho de felpa- la miro divertido – No me extrañaría que cobrara vida con los años que tiene.

\- 20 años – su voz sonó con nostalgia.

Byakuya asintió y luego cambio el tema a cosas triviales como el trabajo, pero la conversación se vio interrumpida cuando un ruido proveniente de arriba les llamo la atención.

-Ya vuelvo – Rukia dejo la mesa y subió a revisar lo que estaba haciendo su pequeño hijo.

En el cuarto Yuu se había despertado de muy mal humor como todas las mañanas de su vida, había revoleado a Ichigo contra el despertador.

-¡Oye niño!- Enojado y adolorido Ichigo levantaba la voz – Podrías recordar que ahora estoy vivo – se acercó a yuu pero este no le hizo caso y lo piso al pasar de largo sobre él en camino hacia el baño que estaba en el pasillo, Ichigo se estaba por levantar nuevamente cuando la puerta se abrió y la mujer de ojos azules y profundos apareció, el conejo quedo rígido tirado en la alfombra.

\- Yuu – lo llamo Rukia tratando de sacarlo del estado zombi que se encontraba el niño – yuu – lo llamo otra vez, al no obtener repuesta espero simplemente a que el pequeño se estrellara contra ella.

\- Mamí…- musito cuando llego a las piernas de su madre, la abrazo y le suplico – No quiero ir a la escuela.

" _ahí viene el berrinche"_ pensó Rukia – El tío ya está aquí para llevarte – hablo con voz serena.

El niño negaba con la cabeza pegada a las piernas de ella todavía –NO.

-¡por favor!- Rukia lo despego y se agacho a la altura de este – Hoy necesito que vayas, mamá no puede quedarse a jugar como le gustaría- le dio un beso en la frente – Tengo mucho trabajo – explico.

\- Pero…- antes que dijera algo Yuu, Rukia volvió a hablar.

\- Prometo que si vas hoy el fin de semana haremos algo divertido – sonrió, mientras lo abrazaba, odiaba tener que dejarlo, pero tenía que trabajar todo el día hasta el viernes a la tarde.

-¿Lo prometes?- Pregunto un poco más despierto, ella asintió y lo condujo al baño para que se cepillara los dientes y se cambiara.

Ichigo volvió a respirar con tranquilidad cuando ambos se marcharon, el corazón le latía a mil por hora ¿Qué haría ahora? Si Yuu iba al colegio tendría que fingir ser un muñeco todo el día, y no podía estar todo el día así, necesitaba averiguar algo, el tiempo corría a contra reloj y ya había perdido algunas horas.

Yuu volvió a la habitación preparado para tomar la mochila y bajar a desayunar.

-¿Chappy estas bien?- Pregunto el pequeño cuando lo vio tan pensativo sentado.

Ichigo salió de su transe – Te acordaste de mi existencia – Le reprocho por como lo había tratado esa mañana.

-Perdón…- se sentó junto a él – A la mañana hasta que mamá viene, no sé lo que hago y me levanto de mal humor.

-Perdonado – dijo Ichigo, poniéndole la mano para que chocara los cinco con él.

\- Bajemos a desayunar y luego me cuentas para que necesitas mi ayuda – lo estaba por meter en la mochila pero Ichigo lo detuvo.

\- Creo que es mejor que me quede- le dijo.

\- ¡No puedes! Hana te tiene que conocer.

 _¿Quién carajos es Hana?_ Pensó el conejo de grandes orejas – No puedo, tu mamá dijo que te quedarías en lo de tu tío y….- el chico lo tomo de las orejas y lo metio de prepo en la mochila.

-¡No me importa!- grito - ¡Tú nunca me dejas solo cuando mamá se va!

Ichigo sintió pena por el niño, y también sentía impotencia al no poder escarpar de una pequeña mochila.

En el auto Ichigo escuchaba la voz de Rukia y Byakuya conversando, tenía que encontrar una forma de escaparse, no podía pasar todo el día metido en la escuela con el niño, y en ese momento el auto paso de forma brusca sobre una loma de burro y en la cabeza del conejo golpeo contra una taza de plástico lo que produjo que se le encendiera la lamparita.

 _¡Soy un Fantasma!_ Pensó _¡idiota por no darme cuenta de lo obvio!_ El auto se detuvo de repente _¡puedo entrar y salir cuando quiera de este cuerpo!_ Pensó Ichigo y no dudo de salir de ese pequeño cuerpo y de ese lugar estrecho y oscuro que era la mochila, en el asiento de atrás se acomodó por un momento junto a yuu, observo al niño que miraba triste a Rukia que se despedía de su hermano y lo saludaba con la mano al bajarse del auto, los ojos marrones del fantasma se clavaron en los azules tristes del pequeño y le entro curiosidad por saber a dónde se dirigía la mujer para que pusiera en ese estado al niño, así que decidió bajarse y seguir a la morena.

El cabello negro de la mujer se agitaba con el viento mientras caminaba lentamente de forma pensativa Ichigo la seguía a la par observando su rostro el cual transmitía por un momento preocupación luego tristeza para luego ver en la mirada de la mujer decisión. Caminaron tres cuadras hasta llegar hasta una estación de policía donde Rukia se detuvo; suspiro; y entro con porte autoritario.

-¡Teniente!- Saludaron unos uniformados que estaban adentro del lugar.

-¡Detectives!- saludo en repuesta la chica.

Ichigo se quedó atónito a descubrir la profesión de aquella pequeña mujer, ni nada más ni nada menos que una Teniente de policía _¿pero en qué departamento estaba?_

La mujer llego una pequeña oficina compuesta por una ventana que daba a la calle principal, estaba limpia pero a la vez había papeles desordenados y una pizarra con fotos con diferentes mujeres y hombres de diferente etnias y edades.

Rukia se sentó en su sillón y prendió la computadora mientras la cafetera cumplía su función e impregnaba de olor a café el lugar, Ichigo observaba como empezaba la teniente su labor del día siguiendo hipnotizado los azules ojos de ella, unos golpecitos en la puerta lo hicieron voltear para ver quien entraba a la orden de "Pase" de la dueña del lugar.

-Rukia tengo la información que me pediste acerca de las ultimas llamadas de la víctima- informo al entrar una mujer un poco más alta que Rukia.

\- Bien- asintió y sin tomar asiento comenzó a darle detalles de lo que había encontrado – pudimos averiguar que hablo con dos masculinos y una mujer unas horas antes de que la encontremos muerta, y uno de esos hombres lleva el apellido Kurosaki que como sabemos es dueño de la mitad de Tokio, el otro hombre es el mejor amigo que ya lo entrevistamos y salió limpio en la declaración por el momento y la mujer se llama Inoue Orihime la cual dejo un mensaje en su contestador diciendo que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con ella.

-Quiero escuchar todos los audios y que te pongas en contacto con la Srta. Inoue para una entrevista- ordeno rápidamente y la chica asintió, Rukia sonrió -¡Bien hecho! Almorcemos y después visitemos al Sr. Kurosaki.

-¿Crees que es bueno volver a visitarlo?- pregunto la chica y la miro con auténtica preocupación– Rukia más allá de ser mi socia eres mi mejor amiga me da miedo que al codearte con él, algo te pueda pasar.

Rukia la miro divertida – Tonta también tú estás expuestas a que te pueda suceder algo- suspiro y con pesar dijo – siento que el Sr. Kurosaki está escondiendo algo y es el único que vio a la víctima antes de morir y que sabemos que no tenía una relación cordial – se levantó y paso junto a Ichigo que estaba muy atento a la charla desde que escucho _"Kurosaki",_ se sirvió una taza de café y le ofreció una a su compañera – créeme que si no fuera necesario no volvería a cruzarme con esa persona.

Luego de la charla Rukia se pasó toda la mañana trabajando en el escritorio en silencio, cuando Ichigo se aburrió dio una vuelta por la sala donde se encontraban los detectives de homicidios, esa parte era bulliciosa a pesar de los rostros demacrados por pasar la noche desvelado por un caso, entre esa gente un hombre le llamo la atención por el color rojo de su cabello, esa persona se abrió paso entre los demás en dirección a la oficina de la Teniente, Ichigo se apuró a seguirlo.

Abrió la puerta sin llamar antes -¡Eh Rukia!- grito saludando a la chica la cual se exalto al estar concentrada en la computadora.

Rukia lo miro con enojo - ¡Renji! ¿Cuántas veces te avise que golpearas antes de entrar?- le grito.

-No seas así vine a traerte lo que me pidió Momo para ti – sonrió en forma de disculpa.

\- Un día me vas a matar de un susto – le dijo y señalo la silla invitándolo a que tomar asiento.

Renji miro con horror la silla – No gracias, tu silla es una mierda.

Rukia sonrió – si no te sientas déjame rápido las grabaciones y vete – lo echo – estoy ocupada – volvió a su labor en la computadora.

-Antes de que me vaya señora "devil" quiero que recuerdes que el fin de semana iremos de paseo con yuu, así que no te llenes de trabajo- Renji sonrió al ver a su amiga mirarlo con cansancio, antes que le revoleara con un lapicero se marchó.

Al final no dijo nada importante aquel hombre llamado Renji, y Rukia seguía trabajando en su computadora, quería que sea mediodía para saber quién era el Sr. Kurosaki, si él estaba relacionado a esa persona y porque el apellido aparecía en una investigación de homicidio.

La mujer castaña llamada Momo apareció al mediodía, Ichigo estaba adolorido de estar sentado frente a Rukia y observarla _"Renji tiene razón esta silla es una mierda"_ pensó al sentir dolor al levantarse debido a la posición incómoda.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto llevando un tapado y un bolso haciendo juego.

-Termine todos los informes para el capitán – dijo con cansancio – así que despeje todo el trabajo de la tarde para después de almorzar ir a hacer las entrevistas- se levantó y tomo su abrigo, acomodo su arma y guardo su placa. – Vamos – salió con momo e Ichigo las acompaño. – Bonito tapado – le hizo un cumplido Rukia a su socia antes de subir al auto.

-Gracias – miro con amor a su nueva prenda Momo.

-¿Quién será la victima esta noche?- pregunto divertida Rukia.

Momo se sonrojo -¿A qué te réferis?- pregunto a la vez que tartamudeaba.

-La cita de esta noche digo…

Ichigo se sentía cansado de la charlas de mujeres las cual tuvo que aguantarse durante todo el almuerzo, cuando volvieron apoyar sus culos en el auto Ichigo sentía ansiedad, tal vez estaría encontrando el motivo para volver a su cuerpo y poder a vivir.

Llegaron una mansión con grandes jardines los arboles con sus hojas cobrizas adornaban hermosamente el lugar que era digno de una postal de otoño, en la puerta detuvieron el auto y un señor salió a recibir a las dos mujeres, Ichigo observo intensamente tratando de hacer recordar algo a su cerebro y no hubo respuesta, pero cuando este hombre autorizo la entrada a la mansión.

Un hombre de cabello corto y negro de unos 50 años de edad lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa.

-¡Bienvenida Teniente Kuchiki, detective Hinamori!- saludo alegre - ¿De qué les puedo servir?

A Rukia le irritaba la personalidad de aquella persona.

-Ishiin Kurosaki –hablo Ichigo en susurro junto con Rukia.

Ichigo quedo paralizado al recordar a ese hombre, esa persona era su padre, alguien que no había visto por veinte años.

-Sr Kurosaki necesitamos repasar algunas cosas de su declaración si no le molesta- hablo Rukia sin ninguna emoción.

-Lo que quieras pequeña – respondió con una sonrisa el hombre, a lo que Ichigo lo observo con cautela ya que aquello sintió que su padre lo dijo con un profundo cariño pero en la mirada de Rukia veía molestia.

 _¿Qué sería lo que pasa allí?_ Pensó y miro a Momo la cual en el rostro se le notaba la curiosidad a que era lo que pasaba con esas dos personas, Ichigo no pudo recordar más nada, solamente que Ishiin era su padre, ni siquiera la mansión le decía algo.

Continuara…


End file.
